


Falling For You

by NSPFanGirl



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSPFanGirl/pseuds/NSPFanGirl
Summary: After an accident at the concert, Sarah gets the opportunity to get to know Dan better.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stories have been bouncing around my head since last summer. I mean no disrespect to his personal life now that he's gone public with his relationship, nor will I ever reference real events that he shares with us. This is just fiction written by a fan.

It had been a long five month wait since Sarah had bought V.I.P. tickets to the NSP show. She was finally able to make one of their local shows. It was the last one of their tour for the year. She got to the venue two hours early to get a good place in line, she wasn't the first there but she was close. Everyone else in line was nice and all excited for the show. The time passed quickly until their line was let in early. Signed poster in hand, she made her way to the floor in front of the stage and got a good spot right in front in the middle. After another half an hour wait, JP came out and explained how the Q&A would go then announced Dan and Brian onto the stage. Even with only a hundred people or so, the cheer was deafening. It lasted an hour. At the end of it, Dan leaned out to high five the front row people before heading backstage. When he got towards the middle though, he stepped in front of Dr. Sung’s synthesizer where the wires weren’t taped down for safety. One of his feet caught and he tumbled off the stage headfirst with his arms out.  
Sarah was right in front of him and moved to catch him. His head collided with her left collarbone and she fell back under his weight. The back of her left shoulder hit the floor first followed by an excruciating pain as the rest of his body landed on her. She could feel Dan move off of her. She grabbed her shoulder as she sat up. Dan was sitting on his knees in front of her. “Are you okay? You saved my neck, literally.” Sarah looked up at him and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. Are you?” He stood up and reached a hand out to her, helping her up. “I’m okay thanks to you.” He hugged her in gratitude. She tried not to wince in pain as he squeezed her shoulders. By that time, Brian and JP were on the floor next to them. Both of them were thanking her and making sure Dan was okay. He reassured everyone he was fine thanks to Sarah. He hugged her one more time and whispered in her ear, “Stay behind after the show and I’ll have JP get you backstage.” She nodded at him and he kissed her forehead. As soon as the three of them disappeared backstage, she was immediately surrounded by the nearby fans, all congratulating her.  
The next few hours were torture for her. Her shoulder was killing her but she didn’t want to make a scene about it and ruin the show. She tried not to show the pain on her face cause she caught Dan watching her throughout the show. All she could do was smile and cheer with the rest of the crowd, albeit a little less enthusiastically. After they sang The Hit and did their final bow out, Sarah lingered behind while most of the crowd made their way out of the theater. She looked down at her shoulder and saw a huge dark bruise was forming across her collarbone to around the back of her shoulder. She buttoned up her sweater duster to hide it. She wasn’t the only one to linger but it didn’t take long for JP to come out and lead her backstage. She tried to ignore the pain while he led her to one of the dressing rooms. The door was open and Dan was inside, already changed back into normal clothes.  
He saw her in the mirror and turned to greet her. “Did you enjoy the show?” “It was fucking awesome.” She tried to keep a smile on her face but it wasn’t fooling him. “I saw you during the show. You were holding your shoulder the whole time. Let me see.” He stepped up close to her and gently tilted her head to the side while using his other hand to brush aside the sweater and collar of her shirt to show the skin of her shoulder. He frowned at the dark purple then let her shirt go. “Let me see your back.” He stepped around behind her and gently lifted the back of the left side of her shirt. There was more bruising down the back of her ribs from the fall. “Jesus. Why didn’t you say anything?” He let the shirt fall and stepped back in front of her. She kept her gaze down and fought back the tears. Her voice was quiet. “I didn’t want to make a scene, ruin the concert.” “Did you drive here? You need to get that looked at.” “I’ll be fine. I’ll see how it looks tomorrow.” At that moment, Brian came in. When he saw her, he came over to thank her again by putting his arm around her shoulders. She didn’t see him coming and as soon as he made contact with her shoulder, she fell down to her knees and cried out. Dan immediately kneeled in front of her. Brian apologized. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were hurt.” Dan pulled her back to her feet and faced Brian. “You guys okay finishing up without me? I’m going to take her to the ER.” “Yeah, we’ll be fine but why you? I can call an ambulance.” “No, it’s my fault and I don’t think her car will be safe here overnight. Come lay down on the couch. We need to wait a bit yet for the crowd to thin out.” “How are you going to get home then?” Dan led her to the couch and she laid down on her right side. “I’ll get her home then call an Uber.”  
It took another half hour before Dan decided it was safe to leave. He grabbed his bag and pulled the hoodie up on his sweater. After tucking his hair away, he helped Sarah up off the couch. “You really don’t have to do this.” “It’s no problem, really. I’ve got nothing going on in the morning.” Her car was parked in the back of the theater. There were still some people out about about but no one was paying attention. Sarah handed Dan her keys and they climbed in. As soon as the car started, her phone connected via Bluetooth and Skyhill’s Black and White began playing loudly. Her face turned red and she started apologizing profusely as she turned the volume down. “You like Skyhill?” “Yeah. I bought it a few weeks ago. I’ve been listening to it more than NSP and Starbomb lately. I can put on something else, or turn it off.” “No it’s fine. It’s your car. How far do you live from here?” “Half hour south.”  
Within ten minutes they arrived at the closest hospital. Being close to 1 A.M. there was no wait to get checked in. As a nurse took Sarah’s information, Dan made sure the bill would be sent to him. She tried to protest but he wouldn’t budge on the matter. The nurse asked her to remove her shirt and bra and replace it with a gown but her jeans could stay on. Dan turned his back to give her privacy. She was able to shrug out of her sweater duster and shirt with no problem but her bra was another matter. She usually just pulled it off over her head but she couldn’t bend her left arm too well and trying to undo the clasp in the back with one hand wasn’t working either. She closed her eyes and gathered her courage. “Dan, I...I need help. I can’t get the hooks.” She held her shirt to her chest as he turned around. She wouldn’t look at him as he came over and behind her. She heard his intake of breath as he took in all the bruising on her back but he didn’t say anything. Once the clasp was undone, he went back to the doorway with his back turned. The gown went on with no problem. When she said she was decent, he sat down on the chair next to the bed. The doctor came in shortly after. “Are you the husband?.” Sarah answered him. “No, he's just a friend who drove me here. He can stay.” As the doctor looked her over, he asked what happened and Sarah explained. Dan was able to back up her story by showing them a video Brian sent him as soon as the show ended. Someone had recorded the Q&A and posted the part where he took a nosedive off the stage. You couldn’t see Sarah clearly but you could see her arms raised to catch him as they both went down to the floor.  
Sarah tried not to wince as he prodded her shoulder. “Your shoulder’s dislocated. It’s an easy fix but with all this other bruising, I want to make sure nothing else is fractured or broken so i’m going to send you off for x-rays. There‘s no one else here now so someone will be right in to get you down there.” Within fifteen minutes she was off for x-rays then back in her room. In another ten minutes, the doctor came back with the results. “X-rays look good, no breaks or fractures. Let’s get that shoulder back in place. This is going to hurt. I’m sorry.” He placed his hands on both sides of her shoulder. “Ready?” Her breathing was shaky and before she could answer, Dan came over and pulled her into a side hug against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing tight. She wrapped her right arm around his waist and buried her face into his sweater and nodded she was ready. With a pop and a yell from her, her shoulder was back in place. Dan continued to hold her as she began crying from the pain. The doctor said he’d be back in ten minutes to check on her with a prescription for the pain and told her to get dressed if she can. It took a few minutes for her to calm down enough to release her grip from his waist. “Do you need help getting dressed?” She nodded and he turned his back while she removed the gown and slipped her bra into place. “All right. It was on the last hook.” Dan helped her then turned his back again while she put her shirt and sweater back on. The doctor came back with her prescription and home instructions saying she was free to go. “Ice it tonight and tomorrow then keep heat on it when you can for the next couple of days. You're going to be feeling that for a good couple of weeks.”  
Back in her car, the ride was quiet after she put her address into her car’s GPS. She just watched out the window, keeping her face turned so Dan couldn’t see her face. He didn’t know what to say so he concentrated on the road. Within half an hour, he pulled into her driveway. Her place was a single story 3 bedroom 1 bath house that she owned. Inside, she placed her keys in the bowl by the door and hung her sweater up. She looked up at Dan, not sure what to say to him. He broke the silence first. “Do you want me to stay for a bit? I can help out with anything.” “Don’t you have anyone at home to get back to? You have to be exhausted.” “I’m alone at the moment and I’m usually pretty wired after a show for a few hours. I just want to make sure you’re okay. I can go if you want me to.” She searched his face and saw nothing but honest kindness. She couldn’t believe his interest in her. No one’s ever taken an interest in her before. “No, you can stay if you want to. I need to take a shower though if you want to make yourself comfy on the couch. Or help yourself to my fridge or pantry if you’re hungry.” As she turned towards the hallway and the bathroom, he stopped her. “Let me help again.” “Oh, right.” He reached under her shirt and undid the bra hook again. Looking back over her shoulder at him, “Thank you.” Once in her bathroom, she turned the hot water on in the shower and undressed while she waited for the water to heat up. Before the mirror steamed up, she used it to check her shoulder and back out in the mirror. She cringed at all the purple then tried to remember Dan’s touch on her skin. She shook her head to shake that thought. Once the water was up, she stood under it for a good ten minutes before cleaning herself up. When she was done, she wrapped herself in her towel and went to her bedroom to find pajama’s. She found a purple spaghetti strap silk shirt and black pleated silk pants.  
Leaving her bedroom, she found Dan checking out her shelf on the right side of her tv that had all of her video games and DVD's. “Did you want to watch something?” He turned to face her. “Only if you want to, if you’re not too tired.” “I’m all right for a while. Pick something and i’ll be right there. Need to grab an ice pack.” After retrieving an ice pack from her freezer, she joined him on the left side of the couch, while he sat to her right. It wasn’t a large couch but there was enough room if she wanted to lay down with her legs folded up. He didn’t pick a movie but rather an anime series. “I’ve heard of this, but haven’t seen it yet. Is this okay?” He held up the case for Azumanga Daioh. She smiled at him. “Yeah. I get in a mood to watch that once a year or so. Put it in the PS3, that’s my DVD player.” He did as he was told and sat back down next to, a little closer than before. She used the controller to get the TV to the right input and the DVD began auto playing Japanese with English subtitles. Sarah used the strap of her shirt to hold the ice pack in place. She sucked in air through her teeth as the cold hit her skin. Felt even colder with her skin being still warm from the shower. Dan pulled her quilt that was folded over the back of the couch and draped it over her shoulders. She crossed her legs up under herself and pulled the blanket around her so everything was covered except her head.  
After two episodes, Sarah began to nod off and she unconsciously leaned against Dan’s shoulder. He put his arm around her, careful not to touch her shoulder, instead resting his arm against her side. “Are you falling asleep?” “I’m okay for a while. Why are you doing this? You don’t know me.” “I want to get to know the girl who saved my life. You’re right, I don’t know you but I know this much. You took an injury for someone you don’t know without a second thought. As soon as I tripped it was like things were in slow motion for a moment. I saw everyone reflexively take a step back. You’re the only one who moved forward. You didn’t make a big deal out of it, and I’d bet if JP had waited much longer to come get you, you probably would’ve left anyways.” She couldn’t deny any of that, even the last part. She did consider just leaving. “You’re right. I mean, I know you, but I don’t know you. I’d like to.” She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. “Come here.” He scooted over so she could lay her head in his lap and he draped his arm across her waist on top of the quilt. They stayed like that for a few more episodes.  
Sarah tried to fight the yawning but was losing. Dan noticed and let go of her waist so she could sit up. She angled her neck side to side to try and stretch it, the tight muscles refusing to loosen up. “Sit in front of me. I can help with that. I’ve learned a few things from going with Arin to get a massage all the time.” She moved to the floor to sit between his knees. He was careful on her left side but slowly worked the knots out of her neck. She couldn’t help but admit that his hands felt real good. Her mind began to wander, thinking how’d they feel elsewhere but she quickly shut that train of thought down. “I can get the rest of your back if you’d like.” “That sounds good. I haven’t gotten a massage from anyone in a long time.” “I don’t mean for this to sound so forward but it’d be easiest if you lay on your stomach on the floor or in your bed.” “The bed’s probably a better idea. The floors not comfortable.”  
After shutting off the PS3 and TV and putting the ice pack back in the freezer, she led him to her bedroom. She had a queen size tempurpedic mattress. She laid on top of her purple comforter on her stomach and Dan straddled the back of her legs, sitting on the back of her thighs. He spent the next fifteen minutes rubbing the knots out of her back, being careful to avoid her bruises. He got off of her when he began to yawn. She sat up and got out of the bed, taking one of her blankets with her. “You can have my bed. You’re too tall for my couch. I don’t mind. I’ve slept on it before.” “Are you sure?” “Yeah, it’s okay.” Grabbing a pillow as well, she left him to go back to the couch. Once she was out of sight, he stripped down to his shorts and climbed under her comforter. Her bed smelled like lavender and he couldn’t help the smile that formed. He checked his phone and found there was a text from Brian he missed earlier. He replied he was fine and he’d call him in the morning. Within five minutes of turning the light off, he was out.


	2. Falling For You Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident at the concert, Sarah gets the opportunity to get to know Dan better.

Sarah tried to fall asleep on the couch but couldn’t. It’s not that she wasn’t tired, it’s that her brain was still all hyped up from the events of the day. She gave up on sleep and went on her computer that was on a desk in the corner. She put on her headphones and started up Skyrim. After an hour, she saw a light turn on in the side of her vision. Dan came out in his T-shirt and shorts, his hair was mostly off to one side. She paused her game and took her headphone off. “I didn’t wake you did I?” “No, my bladder did. I heard the clicking. Can’t sleep?” She shook her head as he came over to see what she was playing. He smiled when he saw it was Skyrim. “What part are you working on?” The Nightingale quest line.” “I don’t think I’ve done that one.” “It’s the end of the thieves guild quest line.” “It’s almost 5 in the morning. I promised Brian I’d call him in the morning and I don’t think that’s gonna happen before 10 at this rate.” He held her hand out for her. “Come to bed.” She looked from his face down to his hand. “I kind of don’t want to. Sleep that is. Once I go to sleep and wake up, it’ll be the next morning. Then you’ll be gone. Aside from my shoulder, today was one of the best days I’ve had in a long time and I don’t want the day to end. I’m being selfish.” He smiled down at her and kept his hand out for her. “I don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want me to. I always have a few days off after a tour to recoup. In the morning I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner if you’re up for it.” “You mean like a date?” “Yeah, like a date.” “I’d like that.” After saving and shutting everything down, she took his hand and he led her to her bedroom. “The bed’s big enough for both of us, and it’d probably be easier on your shoulder.” He took the left side of the bed so she could lay on her right side and face him.   
They both went under the same comforter. She switched the light off from the lamp on the nightstand. “I’ve never slept with anyone before but I don’t think I move much. I usually wake up in the same position I fall asleep in.” Dan closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m an idiot, I should’ve asked earlier. You don’t have anyone?” “No. I would’ve said something. I had a roommate but she moved out a few months ago to move in with her boyfriend.” “You’ve never slept with anyone?” She shook her head. “I’ve never...been...with anyone.” “Oh you poor girl. I thought I was late at twenty three.” She laughed. “I dunno. Was never really interested and no one was ever interested in me. Maybe someday.” All he could do was smile at her. “Goodnight Sarah.” “Goodnight Dan.”  
They both fell asleep within a few minutes. Come 10 A.M Dan’s phone alarm went off. He grabbed it to turn it off and laid his arm back down. That’s when it registered his arm was on something. He opened his eyes again and looked down. Sarah’s head was laying on his left arm with her face against his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest. His phone going off didn’t disturb her. He gently brushed some stray hair out of her face before deciding to wake her. He stroked her cheek to try and wake her because he didn’t want to touch her shoulder. It took a minute before she began to stir. After she opened her eyes, he felt her body tense up before she moved away from him. “I’m so sorry.” As she moved, she forgot about her shoulder and cried out, her eyes instantly tearing up. He held her arm down to keep her from moving anymore. “Are you okay?” She gripped her shoulder. “I forgot.” “Let me get you your ice pack. Where’s your prescription?” “In my bag by the door.” “I’ll be right back.”  
He got out of bed and pulled his jeans back on while facing away from her. It only took him a moment to find the bottle and retrieve the ice pack and a glass of water from the kitchen. When he came back to the bedroom, Sarah was softly crying into her pillow. He sat down next to her. “Please tell me you’re crying just from your shoulder.” “Mostly.” “Don’t worry about sleeping on me. No one can help moving in their sleep and nothing happened.” He helped her sit up and put the ice pack in place while she took one of the pills with the water. “What did they give you anyways?” He looked at the bottle to see what they gave her and let out a low whistle. “They gave you percocet. Have you ever had these before?” She shook her head. “You’re gonna be in for a bit of a ride. Let’s get you out on the couch so I can keep an eye on you. I’ll make you breakfast. Arin taught me how to make his scrambled eggs. Is that okay?” “Yeah, sure.” She braced the ice pack against her shoulder and went out to the couch in the living room. Within fifteen minutes he had breakfast made for both of them. When they were done eating, he cleaned up and joined her on the couch. He could tell by the look on her face that the pill was kicking in. “Starting to feel kinda heavy?” “Yeah, that’s a word for it.” “Lay down. You're gonna be like that for a couple of hours. I'm going to call Brian. He has my overnight bag and can bring me my car. When he gets here, i'm going to take a quick shower.”   
After he made sure she was comfy, he went and got his phone out of the bedroom. He called Brian and waited for him to answer. It only took two rings. “Hey, it’s about time. Everything okay? How was she?” “I’m fine. Her shoulder was dislocated. No fractures or breaks. Hey, can you do me a huge favor?” “Yeah, sure.” “Can you bring my overnight bag over here and my car? Then I’ll drop you off back home.” There was a moment of silence. “To where?” “I’m still at her house.” “Dude.” “I know, I know, but I couldn’t just leave her like that. We just talked most of the night then went to sleep. They gave her percocet for the pain and she just took one a bit ago. I can’t leave her for a while yet.” Another moment of silence. “Fine, you owe me for this.” “Thanks man. I’ll text you the address.” He hung up and sent him the address. “He shouldn’t be too long, we don’t live too far from here. How are you feeling?” All she could do was look up at him, moving took too much effort. “Never again. Next time I’ll just take an Excedrin.”   
After twenty minutes, the doorbell rang. Dan got up from the couch and let Brian in. “You’re a lifesaver. Can you stay with her for a few minutes while I shower then i’ll take you home?” “Yeah, sure.” Dan went over to Sarah. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. Brian’s gonna stay with you for a few, k?” She nodded and he retreated with his bag to her bathroom. Brian came over and sat next to her feet on the couch. The blanket was only pulled up to her waist and he was able to see all the bruising. “Hey, how are you feeling?” “Hi, Brian. I’m never taking another percocet for as long as I live. No pain which is good I guess but I feel like a hundred pound bean bag is laying on top of me.” “It shouldn’t last too long. I'm sorry about last night. If I would’ve known I wouldn’t have hit your back.” “It’s alright. You didn’t know.” “Can I ask you something personal?” “Ask whatever you want.” “Did you sleep with him last night? I’m trying to figure out why he stayed the night. He’s never done anything like this before with a girl from a show.” “If by ‘sleep’ you mean actually sleep, then yes. He was a perfect gentleman last night.” “And you didn’t try anything?” “No. I’ve never tried anything with anyone. Plus with my shoulder, that wasn’t really the first thing on my mind.” “All right. I’m sorry for prying.” “No, it’s okay. You’re worried about your friend. I saw the video you sent him, of his fall. How bad are the comments?” “I haven’t read them yet but both his and NSP’s Instagram are blowing up. We’re going to have to make a quick announcement showing he’s fine.” “Please don’t mention me by name.” “Of course not.” “Do you want to watch or play something? I have an emulator with a bunch of older games, Atari and NES. I’d love to play you in something.” “If he’s washing his hair, he might be a while. I haven’t played Tetris in while.” “Sure, there’s a SNES Tetris with versus. Can you turn it on? It’s that little black box under the tv with snes controllers wrapped up next to it. There’s no switch, just unplug it and plug it back in.”   
Brian did as he was told and brought the first controller over to her while Sarah put the tv on the right input. As the emulator loaded up, she pulled herself up to a sitting position. Within a couple minutes they were playing VS Tetris. They were both good at it but Brian won the first round, barely. “Best out of three?” He asked. She looked over at him and smiled. “Sure.” After three more rounds, they were tied two to two. Just as the last round started, Dan came out in fresh clothes and his hair a bit damp. “Hey, good timing Dan, she’s about to win, distract her for me will you?” Sarah laughed. “That’s cheating.” “I’m a ninja, it’s in my job description to be sneaky.” Dan walked around behind the couch and sat down on her right side. Leaning over, he began to lightly kiss her right shoulder then made his way to her neck and jaw. That worked to instantly distract her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up away from him and he cupped his hand against the left side of her cheek while he pressed his face into her neck. The game was quickly lost and she didn’t care at all. Dan moved her face towards him and he lightly kissed her on the lips. “Cheater.” She whispered. “Worth it.” He kissed her again, a little longer this time. Brian cleared his throat to remind them he was there. Dan pulled away but stay close to her. “You up for dinner tonight?” “Yeah, i’m feeling a little better already.” “Good, I’ll pick you up at 6.” He kissed her again then stood up with Brian. After they both let themselves out, Sarah just sat there rubbing her neck where he kissed her, her face turning red.  
The rest of the day passed quickly once the percocet wore off, she took an Excedrin for the pain and went to clean up her house. It wasn’t dirty but there was some stuff lying around that needed to be put away. At 5:30 she began to get ready for dinner, finding a knee length dark red dress that had short sleeves, covering the bruising, with knee high black heeled boots. She twisted her long hair up into a messy bun, leaving some loose in front to frame her face. Just as she finished her makeup, the doorbell rang. She opened it to find Dan in a blue button up shirt and jeans. He looked her up and down before stepping in. “You look really nice.” “Thank you. So do you. Brian didn’t yell at you did he?” “No, he told me he talked to you though. He was okay with it in the end.” “That’s good. Did you send out an announcement saying you were alive?” “Yeah, we put up a short video on the NSP channel stating that I was obviously fine and all parties involved were okay and the show went off without a hitch. There were a lot of comments from people that were there, backing up that you were fine.” “That’s good. I’m ready to go if you are. You can’t see any of the bruise can you?” She turned for him so he could see her back. “I don’t see anything. Let’s get going. I have a 630 reservation at a little Italian place.” She grabbed her back and the left for dinner.  
Dinner went off without a hitch and within two hours they were back at her house. “Do you want to come in?” “Of course. Brian told me about your emulator. I want to see what else you have.” Sarah laughed and started down the hallway to her bedroom. “I need to change. I’ll be back in a minute.” “Do you need help again?” She turned while walking backwards to face him. “No, but thank you. No bra this time.” She turned back around again before she could see the smirk on his face. It was a genuine offer of help but after kissing her this morning, it was a little more than that too. Dan made himself comfortable on the right side of her couch. Within a few minutes Sarah was out in the same pajamas as before. She joined him, sitting almost right up against him. “You really just want to play Atari all night?” “Not really. I wouldn’t mind watching more of that anime though.” “Sure. Can you get it started? My Excedrin is wearing off and I’m not taking another Percocet. I’m gonna grab an ice pack.”   
Once the show got going and her ice pack was placed, she gently shoved Dan over so he was laying angled against the corner of the couch and she was laying on his chest with her head tucked under his chin and his left arm over her waist. That first kiss this morning had erased some of her boundary lines and she was testing it little by little. After a few episodes though he could tell she had fallen asleep, her breathing slowed and evened out and her left arm was falling off his chest. He managed to sit up without waking her and scooped her up on his arms. After laying her in her bed, he went back to the living room to turn everything off. When we went back to the bedroom to tuck her in, she stirred and woke up. “Join me? You’re a good pillow.” He laughed and stripped down to his shorts and joined her under the covers.   
They both were on their sides facing each other. Sarah smiled and moved some stray curls out of his face, resting her hand on his cheek. “This is going to sound sappy as hell but you’re making me feel things I’ve never felt before. I think if Brian wasn’t here this morning, and if I was in more control of my motor functions, I think I would’ve jumped you on the couch after you kissed me. No one's ever touched me like that before.” “Like this?” He gently moved her so she was flat on her back, his right hand on her left hip and he began to kiss his way from her right shoulder to her jaw again like this morning. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. When his lips found hers she moved her right hand to tangle her fingers in the back of his hair and her left hand moved to cover his on her hip, moving it over to the waistline of her pajamas. He pulled back from her lips and stared deep into her eyes. It only took one word from her to bring his lips crushing back down on hers. “Please.”   
He moved his hand slowly down under the fabric and found her core wet waiting for him. He inserted his first two finger deep inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. He curled his fingers inside as he moved them in and out while keeping pressure on his thumb. He moved his lips back to her neck so she could breath. “Does that feel good?” “God, yes.” She arched her back and moved against his hand. It only took her a couple of minutes to cum. He could feel her muscles tighten around his fingers and her body stiffening in pleasure. He continued to rub her until she relaxed back onto the bed, panting and holding him tight to her chest. She could feel him hard against her thigh. She moved to rub him through the cloth of his shorts but he stopped her. “Don’t worry about me. Tonight’s about you. Take your shirt off, I can give you a better back rub than last night. Do you have any lotion?” She motioned to her nightstand drawer while she pulled her shirt off.   
He took the bottle and walked out of the bedroom. While he was out of the room, she slipped her pants off as well. After a few moments, she could hear the microwave beeping and then he came back in with warmed lotion in a small bowl. She rolled onto her stomach and he straddled her thighs like last night. The hot lotion felt so good with his hands moving up and down her back, from her tail bone to her neck. Any tension was long gone. After a while, the lotion was gone and and Sarah was too blissed out to move. Dan turned the light off and pulled her against his chest. They fell asleep embracing each other with her head tucked under his chin.


	3. Falling For You Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident at the concert, Sarah gets the opportunity to get to know Dan better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this could've been fleshed out more but this story has been bouncing around my head for so long, I needed to get it out so I could work on another that's been sitting unfinished for months. I think the end's all right.

Come morning they were in the same position and Sarah woke up first. She shifted just enough to not wake him and to see Dan’s face. He looked so peaceful. She could feel him hard against her thigh. She felt her core grow warm just just remembering last night. She wanted more if he was willing. Moving her hand down, she began rubbing him through the cloth of the shorts again. This woke him up and he rolled onto his back with a stretch. She rolled with him so she was straddling his waist, his hardness rubbing against her naked flesh. The blanket fell off her and he could see everything. He smiled up at her and and grasped her hips. “That’s one way to wake up. Morning.” “Morning” She smiled down at him and moved her hands down his chest to his waistband. Lifting herself a bit, she pulled his shorts down then off so they were both naked. Before moving back to straddle over his length, she looked at him for confirmation. He just gripped her hips tighter and raised his hips to meet her. She obliged and slowly lowered herself down. She was able to take all of him in. One of his hands moved to her breast and began lightly kneading it. “Are you okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” “I have a dildo, it’s not like nothing’s ever been up there.” She began rotating her hips back and forth and closed her eyes in pleasure. Dan sat up and wrapped one arm around her back and raised his other hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to kiss her. He began moving his hips to meet her and go deeper. Her head fell back and he began nipping at her collarbone. Both began panting and moving faster. He could feel her tighten around his cock and knew she was close. He pumped a bit faster to bring her over the edge. She cried out as her whole body tensed up. He pumped hard to let her ride the orgasm as long as possible as he came too. After a few moments, she pushed him back down to lay against his chest while keeping him inside her. “Fuck.” Was all she could get out in between panting. He laughed into her neck.  
“We should probably take a shower. Any longer and you’re going to have to wash your sheets.” “I don’t want to move. This feels too good.” He bucked his hips once and made her gasp. He pulled her up into a sitting position again and swung his legs over the side. Getting off of him reluctantly, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. They took their time scrubbing each other with her sponge. He was careful around her shoulder. When they were both clean, they dried off and went back into her bedroom to get dressed for the day, Sarah pulling clothes from her closet and Dan grabbing new clothes from his bag. While she dressed, she asked him, “So what are your plans for the day?” “I’ve got some work I need to do with Brian. Not too much but better to knock out now than put it off. Want to go grab breakfast from somewhere then think you could drop me off at his place? Then he can drop me back off here later tonight. I’ll bring some kind of takeout for dinner.” “That sounds good. I’m ready when you are.” With that, she drove them to the nearest diner for breakfast, then he gave her directions to Brian’s house. As she dropped him off, she told him, “I’ll leave the front door open for you later. I might be busy in one of the back rooms and I won’t hear you knock.” Dan kissed her goodbye and headed out.  
By the time late afternoon came, Sarah had lost track of time. She had been in the spare bedroom all day. It was empty save for some sound proofing, her laptop with headphones, a small love seat, and a violin case. It was minimal movement on her left shoulder so she decided to get some practice in. There was no sheet music but her headphones were on. She could play whatever she was listening to and knew. Right now she was listening to the soundtrack for Ninety Nine Knights, an X-Box game. Because of the headphones she didn’t hear the front door open and Dan and Brian coming in, nor did she see them cause her back was to the open door. They heard her though. She had just started playing The Four Seasons - Winter a moment before they entered the house. Dan and Brian just looked at each other and approached the room the music was coming from. Dan wanted to say something but Brian stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to hear this out. With a last flourish of her bow, she finished the song. Brian began clapping and she turned around quickly. “God damnit, you scared the shit out of me!” After she set the bow and violin down, Dan came up and hugged her from behind. “I’m sorry. I thought that’s why you left the door open.” “I thought I’d be on the computer with headphones. I didn’t realize it was that late.” Brian came up and asked her, “That was incredible. Do you play professionally?” “No. I’m self taught. I can’t even read sheet music but I can play it if I know the song.” “Can you sing?” “I don’t know. I sing for myself but I’ve never sung in front of others.” “Would you? Then we have dinner. Got Thai.” She was hesitant but she couldn’t say no to him. “Alright but I need my headphones back on.” She picked her instrument back up, put her headphones back on and went to her computer to begin playing the song. She turned around to face them but kept her eyes closed. She began to sing and play Lindsey Sterling’s ‘Shatter Me’ featuring Lzzy Hale. Her voice wavered for a moment but gained strength as she focused and forgot she had an audience. She lightly danced along with the song as well, nearly mimicking Lindsey’s dancing as best as she could with wired headphones on. When she was done, she opened her eyes and removed the headphones. Dan and Brian were applauding. Dan pulled her into another hug and kissed her hard. “Where have you been hiding?” “This is just something I do for me. I knew the violin was good but my roommate never even heard me play.”  
Brian helped put her equipment away. “Let’s go eat then I think we have some plans to make, if you’re up for them.” She eyed him warily but it was made a hollow gesture when her stomach grumbled. Dan made her sit down so they could set the table and take care of her. When he caught her rubbing her shoulder with a grimace on her face, he remembered one of the bags he had brought in and went to fetch it from by the front door. He came back the bag with a box of sticky heating pads inside, the large ones for the lower back. “Did you remember to apply any heat today?” She hung her head. “No. I got caught up in what I was doing.” “Come on. I got you something. Brian, we’ll be right back.” “You have two minutes and I’m coming in without knocking.” Sarah wanted to laugh but the look on Dan’s face was serious. “He’s not joking. Let’s go.” They went to her bedroom and Dan closed the door behind them. She removed her shirt and tossed it on the bed. He noted the edge of the bruising was starting to get a green tinge, meaning it was healing, before moving close behind her and began kissing her neck. She smiled and leaned back into him. “I thought we were on a time limit?” “Brian can go fuck himself.” She laughed again. I don't want him barging in here with me half naked. You got me something?” She turned in his arms to face him. “Alright, fine. I got these for you.” He pulled the heat pads out of the bag to show her. After opening one up, crinkling it to activate it, and applying it to the right spot, he could see her relief was immediate. “That feels really good.” Dan wrapped his arms around her and went back to her neck and jaw, then her lips. “Better than this?” She smiled and moaned against him just as Brian came in just as he promised. Dan was blocking Brian’s view at least. “Come on, table’s set, food’s out, and we have business to discuss.” Dan pulled away from her. “Fuck off, Brian.” “We’re coming right out, let me grab my shirt.” Brian left them and Sarah threw her shirt back on, kissing Dan’s cheek on the way passed to the door. “We have all night. Come on, I’m starving.”  
Most of dinner was quiet. Near the end of it is when Brian began to discuss some business. Him and Dan were working on some new music for their fourth original album. While TWRP gave them more options then they have had before, it was still missing something, they both agreed weeks ago that the missing instrument was a violin or something from the string family but they haven’t had time to start looking for anyone yet. After hearing her play, they both silently agreed that she was the one that they were looking for. When they broached that idea to her, she was immediately hesitant. Dan reassured her that Brian could have her parts recorded on the piano so she could learn them. All she’d have to do is replay it with her violin once she knew it. As for an audience, it would just be them and the guy that runs the recording studio they use most of the time. Dan also warned her there’s a super friendly cat in case she’s allergic. She agreed to give it a try.  
The next few weeks, Dan split his time between the Grump Space and working on Lyrics with Brian, spending whatever free time he could with her. Some nights he was too tired to do much more than a Skype call before he fell asleep but she couldn’t blame him for that. She of all people knew how busy he was and didn’t mind at all, never saying a negative word. Brian gave her a few files with the parts he wanted her to play, a main part and several harmonies. Dan spent a weekend helping her record it into a scratch track to see if they would work out. Edited and paired with the rest of the music, it sounded marvelously. They all agreed it was time to record everything for real, music and lyrics. It was a three day process just for the one song. After that, she was a permanent fixture in most of their songs, be it serious or comedic, and a permanent fixture in their lives.


	4. 4, Update

Author's Update

I never liked the idea of having a chapter that wasn't story but I don't currently have another way to ask this. I need some happy feel good story ideas. Everything bouncing around my head right now is too depressing for me to write. I'm not depressed but I can't get them out of my head. Please leave a comment below with an idea and I'll try and get something going. I'm good finishing something in progress but I'm horrible at starting something new.

Thank you!


End file.
